


Manipulate to the End

by MarvelatBarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Badass, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky likes steve, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Natasha is a badass, Natasha likes sam, This is more a mission than focusing on relationships, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelatBarnes/pseuds/MarvelatBarnes
Summary: Natasha Romanov takes the lead on a mission.  (Graphic descriptions ahead of blood and death, please take this warning)





	Manipulate to the End

**Author's Note:**

> We are ignoring the very ending of Endgame and Steve, Natasha, Bucky, and Sam get sent on missions to take out bad, evil guys. Because why not :)

“Alright boys, I have eyes on the prize.” Natasha whispered as her eyes narrowed on the overweight, older man drinking a scotch a few seats down from her at the bar. Her legs uncrossed and re-crossed for the slit in her black dress to show as much leg towards him as possible.

“Be careful.” Steve’s response settled in her ear. She restrained herself from rolling her eyes but she did glance towards him seated in his pressed tux, courtesy of Tony, in a booth between the mark and the door.

“Think she knows what she’s doing, Steve.” Bucky answered. 

“Are you in position?” Steve questioned.

“Yeah, I’ve got eyes on the back exit. Security guards are out.” Bucky sighed. She could practically hear the eye roll.

“Ma’am,” Natasha’s head whipped up to Sam, behind the bar, handing her a drink. “the man over there bought you a drink.” His hand waved over to their mark, who raised his glass. Natasha glanced down at the drink and smiled warmly at the man.

“Thank you.” She gave Sam eye contact before sliding out of her seat, letting her hips sway and her heals click on the floor while making her way over. She stood and waited in front of the line of body guards.

“Let her through.” The man’s gruff voice cut through the wall separating the two of them and Natasha finally had him within knife range.

“I have a direct shot.” Bucky said.

“No, it’ll make too much of a scene.” Steve quickly interrupted. Natasha walked up and rested the back of her hips against the bar, moving her head to let her hair flow over her shoulder. She bit her lip and then smiled, letting her lip fall out from between her teeth.

“Hi.” She whispered. She shifted over to rest her thigh against his.

“What is a woman like you, doing in a bar like this?” His breath wafted over her face as he leaned in closer. She’s glad she has had enough practice ignoring smells and spit flying at her.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say I don’t belong here.” She let her words drawl out, looking up through her over makeup-ed eyelashes. 

“Really?” He smirked, letting his hand fall and rest on her bare leg showing through her dress, letting his thumb brush back and forth. His head lifted after watching his hand and looked over at the door, nodding towards it, “do you want to get out of here?” Natasha bit her lip and leaned forward, whispering in his ear.

“Is your little army coming as well?” Natasha moved back to see his face but stayed close. He smirked and waved off his men instantly. Natasha smiled and slid her hand into his as he started walking out. Steve stiffened but took a long drink as they passed him, hiding his face behind his beer.

“She’s on the move.” Steve whispered.

“Got it.” Bucky grunted and shuffled. Natasha slid into the black car that pulled up as the man slid into the driver’s side. She slid her heels off as the car pulled away from the curb. After a few turns, the road became deserted with a few twists and turns, a tall building within a hundred yards. She turned on the GPS tracker on her bracelet while leaning over and grabbing a stiletto. She quickly twisted and rammed the stiletto into his throat. He gripped at it, letting go of the steering wheel, reaching for his gun. 

“Barnes, ready for extraction.” Natasha said. She unbuckled herself and reached for the door. She heard the safety clip off of his gun but she threw her elbow back, connecting with his arm and causing him to drop the gun. He started gurgling as she turned around and pushed the heal in more. “I hope whatever you believe in judges you well and sends you through the worst punishment you could ever imagine. гниль в аду, мудак.” _Rot in Hell, Asshole._ She gripped the shoe and pulled it back out as a bullet pierced through the windshield and settled right between his eyes. She grabbed her other stiletto and opened the door, jumping and rolling out of the car. Towards the end of her roll, she rolled over her shoulder and jumped up, watching as the car sped towards the building. She wiped the blood off the bottom of her heal off with the edge of her dress and slid them both back onto her feet.

“Target terminated.” Natasha said over the intercom as the car rammed into the wall. Bucky walked out of the other side of the building and tossed a small circle into the car, coming towards her.

“Where’s our car? I don’t want to walk in these far.” Natasha said. At the end of her sentence, the car exploded and stayed on fire.

“I’m faster than a car, I ran.” Bucky said.

“Damn it, Barnes.” Natasha sighed, “I’ve got rocks now embedded in my arms, I don’t want to walk back.” 

“Don’t worry, almost there.” Sam said. Natasha let a small smile grace her lips. Bucky smirked and nudged her.

“Заткнись.” _Shut up._ Natasha whispered.

“I didn’t say anything.” Bucky held his hands up but continued to smile. 

“Don’t make me pull my heel off again, Barnes.”

“Please don’t. He only has like four lives left.” Steve said. Bucky snorted. Natasha nudged him hard. He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her as the boys pulled up.


End file.
